Conversations from Beyond
by mariaco790
Summary: "Kurt! I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. Stop summoning the dead!"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

* * *

In high school Kurt's best subject was history. He'd never received a grade lower than an A in all four years he took it. In fact one paper, a profile on George Washington, received an A+++. A grade so high it had never been given at McKinley before, and almost reached the media and several notable universities. His teacher said it was astonishingly well researched, and so insightful it's almost as if Kurt had spoken directly to the general himself. It was eerily accurate.

Eerily isn't the word Kurt would've used. 'Supernaturally' accurate would've been more appropriate.

Kurt was a witch. A witch who had the ability to summon people from the dead.

Magic had been in his family for centuries. Through his ancestors in Salem, to his grandparents, his mother, and then to him. His father was unfortunately mortal, and after the untimely death of his wife, was left to raise a magical child alone, making it up as he went along.

The George Washington incident had earned Kurt a month's grounding (which Kurt had negotiated down to a week) and Burt had to practically beg the school to keep it to themselves, and not show it off to anyone.

His powers kicked in at 12 years old, right alongside puberty, much to Burt's dismay. He'd known Kurt would develop abilities his whole life as his wife was a witch. But after her death, he'd hoped and prayed that Kurt wouldn't. He was not prepared to deal with a hormonal, magical teenager on his own. A hormonal, magical, _gay_ teenager. It had been a lot for Burt to handle, but he was doing his damn best to be good father to Kurt. After Carole and Finn joined the family, they were let in on the secret and after one hell of a mind-blowing revelation, they eventually accepted it and the four of them became as close as a normal family as could be considered.

Magic had rules. It wasn't like Kurt could just snap his fingers and have everything he wanted. If he could he'd be on a beach on a private island with Zac Efron and Channing Tatum serving he and Blaine drinks, naked.

After Burt reluctantly passed along his mother's Book of Shadows, Kurt would spend every waking moment pouring over every page, every spell. He learned that magic had rules, and that he should use his powers responsibly and not harm mortals.

Kurt noticed that these rules were rather vague. Sure he would never actively hurt anyone, but a harmless prank on the football team was fine, right? Everyone but Kurt had been baffled as to how the entire team suddenly ended up playing the championship game in hot pink uniforms.

Most witches were blessed with an active power, such as telekinesis or teleporting or controlling the weather, etc. They could then cast spells or brew potions to achieve a variety of effects.

Kurt, rather annoyingly, seemed to lack an active power and was rubbish with potions, but he had a knack for spell work, and was good at one particular spell.

The "To Summon the Dead" spell that caught Kurt's eye almost immediately. It didn't work the first time, which he wasn't surprised about, he'd only been practicing magic a few weeks at that point, and it was a high level spell. But it also didn't work the second time, nor the third. And even now, after 8 years of witchcraft, and dozens of attempts, he still was unable to summon his mother.

The summoning spell had rules and conditions, and was not, as he had repeatedly explained to his father, technically necromancy. He was not actually raising the dead, just conversing with their spirits.

The deceased would appear in front of him, in a semi-earthly body. They could walk and talk, and were more or less solid. However it was not permanent, they usually couldn't stay on this plane of existence for more than a few hours.

It was also a two-way spell, sort of like a phone call. They didn't have to come if they didn't want to.

But most importantly, both parties needed to be in a stable, emotional state for the spell to work. Witches could almost never summon a recently departed loved one. As neither the living person, nor the dead would have had time to properly process the death and heal.

This is why Kurt had never been able to call his mother back. He was so young when she died, and in such a state of emotional immaturity, that he just simply at his core couldn't face her yet. His mother, he figured, was watching from beyond, and knew this also and was trying to protect him, which is why she wouldn't appear. He'd given up trying, and accepted that maybe someday, it would finally happen, and he'd know when he was finally really ready.

For reasons like this, it was far easier, if a little irresponsible, to summon a historical figure he had no emotional attachment to. Hence the George Washington incident, and the consequent yelling from his father. As well as dozens of others that Burt didn't need to know about.

But today he was ready for someone different. He knew this going to be a challenge, but he hoped it would work. He was far more mature and emotionally ready for this one.

He set five candles in a circle and lit them. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and cleared his mind.

He began the incantation.

"Hear these words, Hear my cries,

Spirit from the other side,

Come to me, I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide."

He opened his eyes to see a swirling of light appear in the circle. Sparkling balls of energy danced in the air for a few seconds before assembling into a human form, until a familiar face was standing opposite Kurt.

"Hi Finn."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. This started as a one shot, but has grown to three chapters, the others will be posted in due course. I tried to be mostly respectful to Finn's death. The magic is heavily based on magic from Charmed, the original show, not the reboot**.


	2. Chapter 2

He'd done it. Finn was standing in the candle-lit circle opposite him, looking positively thrilled to see him.

"I knew you could do it." Finn said, beaming at him.

Kurt eyes were filling with tears and he choked back a sob.

"Well," Finn said, raising his arms out, "aren't you gonna give me a hug?"

Kurt raced across the room and threw his arms around his brother. As Finn closed his arms around Kurt's back, Kurt tried not to get too overwhelmed. He felt just as warm as he remembered, he looked just like he remembered, smelled like he remembered.

They stood together for what felt like an hour, before Finn had to break it off, Kurt was squeezing tighter and tighter, scared he might disappear.

"Alright that's enough hugging, any tighter and I might suffocate. I'm not sure what would happen if I die again." Finn joked.

"That's not funny!" Kurt said sternly, his voice hard.

"Sorry," Finn apologised, "come on, let's sit down, we've a lot to catch up on."

They moved across the room and sat down on the couch. Kurt maintaining physical contact the entire time.

"I'm not going anywhere." Finn assured, as Kurt was keeping a hand on Finn.

"Yes you are."

"Well I'm not going anywhere yet, so you can let go for now."

Kurt finally let go, and dried his eyes with a tissue. The initial shock was over now, and he could finally talk to his brother.

Finn looked around the New York apartment. "Sweet place, so you and Blaine finally really moved in together. "

Kurt steadied his voice. "Yeah, I like it."

He held up his hand to show his ring to Finn "We also got married."

"I know," Finn smiled. "I was there, it was beautiful."

Kurt came undone again.

Finn patted his back, "Alright, that's enough with the crying. I can't stay forever, and I don't want to waste this time."

"I'm sorry" Kurt dabbed his eyes, "this is a lot to take in."

"I know Kurt," Finn reassured, "but the spell wouldn't have worked unless you were ready. So come on, you can handle this."

Kurt took a moment to compose himself.

"I really missed you." He finally said.

"I missed you too." Finn replied. "It's weird. I've been able to watch in on people and see them whenever I wanted, but to actually sit here with you? It's amazing."

"Watch from where exactly?" Kurt enquired.

Finn wasn't about to be caught out. "Nice try, but you know I'm not allowed to tell you what happens when you die."

"Ugh," Kurt exclaimed, "No one will ever tell me. Like why are you not allowed? Who is not allowing you?"

Finn just laughed. "You'll find out when it's your time, which hopefully isn't for many, many years."

Kurt waited before bringing up the next topic. "She's with Jessie, you know."

"I know." Finn replied, still smiling.

"And you're okay with that? You hated him."

Finn considered him for a moment, "She's happy, she deserves to be happy, and I'm happy for her. She's allowed to move on."

"That's very enlightened of you." Said Kurt.

Finn shrugged. "Well death changes things, makes you see things differently."

Kurt winced when he said it. The d- word again.

Finn seemed to know what he was thinking. "I know it makes you uncomfortable for me to say it. But it's just a fact. I'm dead."

"But-"

Finn cut him off. "And you've accepted it, and grown stronger from it. You wouldn't have been able to summon me otherwise."

Kurt just nodded.

Finn added, "and I also know what you're going to ask me next."

"Why won't she come?"

Finn held his hand. "You're not ready yet. And you know that."

"But you came?"

Finn sighed. "Kurt you were just a kid when your mom passed, it's not something you've ever fully recovered from. But you're almost there. I'm different, you were a grown ass man when I died, and have been able to process that. The fact that the spell brought me here is proof that you're one step closer. You're able to deal with death better."

Kurt took in what he said. He'd sort of figured that out himself, but the fact that Finn was here telling him it too helped immensely.

"I can say this." Finn continued. "She's proud of you, and of the man you've become, and so am I."

Kurt was on the verge of losing it again.

"Also she agrees with me that Blaine wears too many bow ties. You need to get him to stop."

Kurt started laughing through his tears.

"Thank you." He said, and hugged Finn again.

"You're welcome." He responded, embracing Kurt.

They detached themselves. "Uh, speaking of mothers," Kurt began.

Finn cut him off, "She's not ready to see me. And I don't think she will be for a long time yet."

Finn looked sad at this.

"She's doing a lot better. Her and dad both are." Kurt said.

Finn smiled sadly. "I know."

Kurt tried to lighten the mood this time, "she keeps asking for grandkids."

Finn laughed, "then you and Blaine better get to it, my mom won't stop pestering you until she has a whole bunch of them."

"He'll be home soon." Kurt said, looking at the time.

Finn looked out the window, "it's starting to get dark, I should go." He stood up.

Kurt's started to panic, "but it hasn't been that long, surely you can stay longer."

"Baby steps, Kurt." Finn said. "Today has been enough, you need to rest after this. You're drained, emotionally and magically."

Kurt teared up again, "Finn, I don't know if I can let you go again."

Finn pulled Kurt up alongside him and put his hands on his shoulders. "Kurt you are so much stronger than you realise. You can handle anything. I know you can."

"But Finn -" Kurt started.

"Kurt," Finn interrupted him and looked him straight in the eye with a teary smile. "We get to say goodbye this time."

Finn wiped away Kurt's tears.

"Now come on, give me a hug."

Kurt sobbed against his chest.

"Goodbye Finn."

"Goodbye Kurt." He could hear Finn's own voice breaking as well, and felt him start to cry.

The next moment Kurt was standing in his apartment alone. He heard footsteps outside and realised Blaine was approaching. Kurt took a moment to compose himself and dry his eyes, hoping that Blaine wouldn't notice. Finn was right. Kurt could handle anything.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 4AM and Kurt was still awake. He'd been having problems sleeping all week. He just couldn't seem to turn his brain off and needed to talk.

He looked at Blaine sleeping next to him, oblivious to Kurt's insomnia. He didn't want to wake Blaine up, and burden him with his issues. Blaine had enough on his plate at the moment and he didn't want to unload on him.

He climbed out of bed, being careful not to wake Blaine. He threw on some sweat pants and an old t-shirt, and left the bedroom, quietly closing the door.

Walking across the apartment, he went into his study, and pulled his supplies out of his magic trunk.

Moments later, Finn Hudson was standing in the centre of the room.

"Well, it's about time you called to say hi. I thought you'd forgotten about me." Finn said.

Kurt smiled at him. "Hi."

Finn looked him up and down, and a questioning look appeared on his face.

"Is that my shirt?" Finn asked.

Kurt looked down and realised that when dressing in the dark, he'd thrown on one of Finn's old shirts.

"Oh, I guess. After you passed I raided your closet. Sorry."

"No I get it," Finn said softly, "kind of like a comfort blanket."

Kurt smiled at him. "Come here."

Finn moved across the room and hugged him. They broke apart and sat down on the couch.

"So what's up?" Finn asked, "it's really late, or early, depending on how you look at it."

"I couldn't sleep, needed to talk to someone. Brain is just too full."

"What about Blaine?" Finn asked.

Kurt shook his head, "He has a lot going on at the minute, work and stuff. I don't want to add to it and worry him."

"He's your husband." Finn said simply. "If you can't talk to him?"

"I know, but sometimes it easier to talk to you."

It was true, Finn now seemed to possess a maturity, and an otherworldly aura that he never had before. At his core he was still the same Finn that he knew and loved, just with a few added layers.

He was about to start unloading on Finn, until -

"Kurt? Who are you talking to?"

Finn and Kurt whipped their heads around at the sound. Blaine had appeared at the entrance of the room.

Rapidly turning shock white, he whispered "Finn."

And then promptly hit the floor.

* * *

Blaine came around moments later, after Finn and Kurt had picked him up off the floor and moved him onto the couch.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked as his eyes opened.

Blaine saw Finn next to him and immediately recoiled. Finn stood up, and moved back a few feet.

Blaine was speechless, and just stared at Finn, trying to get over the shock.

"Blaine? You remember my brother?" Kurt joked, trying to use humour to bring Blaine around.

"Hey buddy," Finn said awkwardly, "are you okay? Did you hit your head?"

Blaines senses returned to him, and he remembered that he hadn't put any clothes on when he got out of bed. He quickly grabbed a cushion and placed it on his lap, covering his junk.

"Oh thank God," Finn started, "I didn't want to say anything, but I was getting an eyeful."

Blaine found his voice. Sarcastically, he said. "Oh I'm sorry, poor you! But it's my apartment, it's the middle of the night, and also I wasn't expecting to run into my dead brother-in-law!"

Finn had the decency to at least pretend to look ashamed.

Blaine started on Kurt, "A little heads up would've been nice!"

"You were asleep." Kurt defended.

"Yeah, I woke up," Blaine replied, "and you weren't there, so I came to find you."

He looked at Finn again.

"I need a minute," he said shakily. He then got up and left the room.

"He took that well." Finn said quietly.

* * *

Blaine returned to the room a few minutes later, clad in a dressing gown this time, and the colour having mostly returned to his face.

"I made you some tea." Kurt said, holding up a cup, "I thought it might help."

Blaine ignored him, instead keeping his eyes on Finn the entire time.

Kurt caught Finn's gaze, and tilted his head in Blaine's direction.

Finn understood and nervously stood up, taking a few steps closer to Blaine.

Blaine slowly raised his arm, and started gently prodding and poking Finn.

"Uh Kurt?" Finn said nervously.

"He's real Blaine. You can touch him." Kurt supplied.

"Good." Blaine responded.

He then slapped Finn across the face.

Kurt raced across the room to grab Blaine.

"Uh, Ow!" Finn exclaimed, clutching his reddened cheek.

"That was for leaving us!" Blaine yelled.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Is he okay?" Finn exclaimed, still massaging his face.

Kurt glared at him, "Shut up Finn."

Kurt repeated his question to Blaine. "Are you okay?"

Blaine sighed, "sorry, I needed to get that out of my system."

"I understand." Kurt said sympathetically.

They were caught in awkward silence, which Kurt used to gently push Blaine closer to Finn. The two embraced for a moment.

They pulled apart and Kurt led them both back to the sofa, sitting between the two of them. Blaine took a long sip of the tea that Kurt had provided, and took a moment to steady himself. Finn and Kurt waited for Blaine to talk first.

"So I'm guessing this isn't the first time you've summoned him." He finally said.

"No." Kurt replied.

"How long have you been able to?" Blaine asked.

"A while now."

Blaine was pissed. "And you didn't tell me? Kurt? Why not?"

"I'm sorry," Kurt started. "I wanted to keep it to myself for longer, I wasn't sure how you would react. I wasn't sure if you were ready."

"You could've asked me!" Blaine exclaimed. "We're supposed to be married. You need to tell me things. We shouldn't be keeping secrets from each other."

"Which is exactly what I said." Whispered Finn.

Kurt ignored him, and apologised to Blaine again. "I'm sorry. It's just such a huge thing, and I didn't know if you could handle it. You're still getting used to the whole magic thing."

"I've known for years now, that's not it." Blaine responded. "I get it. He's your brother. But the first time must've been torture, I could've helped you. I could've supported you."

"I know, and thank you." Kurt held Blaine as he calmed down.

They broke apart and Blaine turned his attention back on Finn.

"I'm sorry about slapping you. How's your face?"

Finn shrugged. "It's fine, no big deal. I'll live."

The irony of the statement was not lost on them.

Finn added, "uh, I mean I'll -"

Blaine cut him off, "Finn I kind of have a headache, please stop. I can't process whatever the hell you are right now. It's too much for my fragile, mortal brain to handle."

"Right." Finn replied. "Sorry."

"So how does this work?" Blaine asked. "You just pop in whenever you want a chat. Like some kind of magic face-time thing?"

Kurt began to respond. "Not exactly. This isn't where Finn is supposed to be anymore. He can come in occasionally, for brief periods. But not all the time. And I can't just call him whenever I want, for any reason. I haven't summoned him in months."

"Yeah I have an afterlife to live." Finn joked.

Kurt continued, "I can only see Finn, because I've accepted that I may never see him again. If this was the last time we ever spoke, I'd be more or less okay with it."

"Uh, ow!" Finn added playfully.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean Finn."

Blaine buried his head in his hands. "This is so confusing. And my head is killing me."

"Well not literally, let's hope." Finn said.

Kurt glared at him again.

"Sorry," Finn apologised, "bad joke."

"I know this is a lot to process." Kurt said softly.

Blaine looked up, "so why did you bring him here, now, in the middle of the night?"

Kurt remembered the reason he had summoned Finn in the first place.

"Do you know what?" Finn said "you two need to talk about things. Alone."

He stood up, ready to leave.

"Finn," Kurt started.

"Talk to him." Finn emphasised.

Kurt just nodded and stood up to hug Finn. Blaine also stood up and put his arm out, offering his hand to Finn.

"A handshake?" Finn asked. "Really?"

Finn wrapped his arms around Blaine in bear hug, and after a moment he was gone.

Kurt and Blaine stood alone in the room. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Blaine said.

"Join the club." Kurt said, looking up to the ceiling and smiling sadly.

* * *

That's it for my little fic. I don't know if there will be anymore, but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
